Embrasées
by Lilium7904
Summary: Grelottante et trempée à l’os Hermione s‘effondra au sol, puiser de toute énergie…Harry, Ron et Ginny n'étant pas présent, elle devra affronter seule le pire des tourments. La grande Hermione Granger sera-t-elle suffisamment forte? FEMMESLASH HG/GW YURI!
1. Flétrira

_Prenez ce court chapitre comme étant un prologue. Ceci est une de mes anciennes Fic que j'ai décidé de remodeler. Mes chapitres seront plus court au début mais s'agrandiront...au fil... des reviews, pourquoi pas? ^^_

_Bonne Lecture!_

**Chapitre 1 : Flétrira**

Courir pour fuir, courir pour se cacher, courir jusqu'à s'en lacérer l'âme. La soirée d'hier me hantait, me narguait. Quelqu'un devait bel et bien aimer jouer avec mes ficelles. Un ventriloque. Je courrais, souffrais, pleurais, tombais, me relevais et continuais. Le méritais-je ? Oui, évidemment. Je méritais cette souffrance pour avoir eu l'idiote idée de me l'infliger. Je voulais… simplement me changer les idées. L'adrénaline avait monté et j'épousais ainsi mes tourments. Tout encaisser jusqu'à briser. Où sera ma limite ?

C'était purement stupide. Longeant le lac, encore et toujours, je me demandais comment j'avais pu croire que ça me ferait du bien. Car oui ! Ça m'avait fait du bien ! Mais après m'être rendu suffisamment loin, couverte de boue, d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses futures, je commençais à douter de la nature de mes gestes. Je ne pouvais m'en aller du château.

Fuir mes pensées, fuir hier, fuir son rôle de préfère. Fuir loin de moi-même. La fuir, elle.

J'étais épuisée, littéralement. Entre les études, les devoirs, mon rôle de préfète et les elfes de maison je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dormir. D'accord, je mens un peu. Regarder dormir Ginny pendant des heures était ce qui m'empêchait réellement de fermer l'œil. Cet ange –non, archange – m'avait fait voir plus de couleur depuis notre connaissance que j'ai pu en voir de toute ma vie entière. Ne pas la regarder aurait été me trahir, l'inverse également. Mon manque de sommeil n'avait pourtant pas inquiété les autres, mon masque avait était parfait. Un petit mensonge par ci par là et Ginny disparaissait de l'histoire aussi rapidement qu'elle devait l'être. Se secret se devait de rester dans l'anonymat aussi longtemps que mes barrières ne soient poussières. Ses murs…j'en ai été celle qui les protégeait, mais à cet instant…n'étais-je pas celle qui les abattaient ?

Elle. Elle s'en foutait. Préférant…s'amuser. Comme hier. Pas que ça me faisait quelque chose, je n'étais que sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est ce que je voulais croire. Comme j'aurais aimé un sourire de réconfort. Comme j'haïssais mes pensées ! Tout était illusion ! Comment pouvais-je être si détestable envers la personne que je chérissais ?

Aimerais chérir.

Je m'adossai à l'arbre le plus proche. Je savais tout ça et je savais que ça ne changerais pas et que ça me tuerait à petit feu. « Lesbienne » je crachais ce mot, ce poison. Je ne voulais plus de mon âme. Je voulais me la purger, purger mon être complet. La douleur était trop intense. Accepter ou pas ça ne changerais aucun fait. On ne peut changer le passé, surtout pas celui d'un autre. M'avouer ce que j'ai vu hier… Ginny et Seamus. Il la pressait dans un coin, ses mains cherchant l'ouverture de sa chemise, souhaitant plus. Moi, j'ai fait mon rôle, j'ai aimé le jouer pour une fois. Empêchant se baiser. Suppliant mon bourreau d'aiguiser la guillotine. N'osant pas les regarder plus longtemps, je les ai envoyés dans leur salle commune. Ce n'était pas la première fois…surprendre Ginny et un autre, mais là c'était poussé un peu trop loin. Le voir la toucher. La voir apprécier. Lui. Ne pouvait-elle pas au moins en choisir qu'un seul ? De cette manière j'aurais été un peu plus convaincu du bienfait de ses gestes. Je voulais la voir heureuse ! Et elle ne l'était pas ! Comme elle ne la pas été avec les 5, 10 ou 20 autres avant Seamus. Elle ne méritait pas de s'infliger une telle douleur, et ici je ne parle pas des garçons qui étaient rejetés le jour suivant après ne pas avoir été suffisamment « satisfait ».

Pleurer, je n'en pouvais plus ! Si ça n'aurait pas été de cet arbre, je serais au sol. Comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas. Comment pourrais-je me relever sans à avoir à passer un interrogatoire. Que pourrais-je dire ? Qui s'en ferait le plus ? Harry pour Voldemort ? Ron pour moi ? Ginny pour moi être devenu bête ? Les autres pour le scoop ? « Ah ! Hermione Granger est devenue folle ! Miss-je-sais-tout ! Quelle honte ! » Je n'avais plus suffisamment de force pour me tenir debout alors, pour penser…Dire…tout mais pas la vérité, ça fera l'affaire.

Ma belle, mon étoile, ma flamme…Je veux retourner à tes côtés. Te regarder paisiblement, encore une autre fois, sans arrêter une seule minute. Je ne demande que ça. Sourit-moi. Faut que je retourne. Mes jambes ne me le permettront pas. Le chemin était trop long, trop rocailleux. M'endormir ici serait trop dangereux, la forêt grouillait de monstre en tout genre qui ne refuserait pas une adolescente en plus de s'abreuver à l'eau du lac. Le chemin du retour me semblait si lointain, si pénible...

Y arriverais-je ?

______________________________

Pendant la nuit, je me réveillai. Mes yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, je cherchai déjà le lit d'Hermione. C'était le sixième à ma droite, plus près de la porte que de la fenêtre. Il n'en fallu pas longtemps avant de m'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les rideaux de son lit étaient habituellement fermés lorsqu'elle dormait, alors que là, ils ne l'étaient pas. Cherchant un bon appuie pour me tenir en équilibre je me hissai vers le lit de ma meilleure amie, oscillant. Il n'était pas défait. Quelle heure était-il ?

Ah….qu'importe. Nous étions vendredi de toute manière, la connaissant après son tour de garde, elle se plongerait dans ses livres, continuant ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soit à la perfection avant de venir dormir...ou de s'endormir sur une des tables. Il n'y avait rien à s'inquiéter. Il était tout de même préférable de l'attendre dans son lit. S'enivrer du parfum qu'on ses oreillers était un plaisir que peu on eu la chance de connaître. Oserai-je dire que je suis la seule ? Si on ne tiens pas compte qu'Hermione ne peut pas se sentir elle-même et aimer cette odeur comme je le faisais présentement. C'était unique. Un mélange de cannelle et d'abricot, le juste milieu entre l'humain et le céleste. Soufflant de bonheur je m'endormis en pensant à ce que serait la réaction de ma meilleure amie en me voyant dormir dans son lit.

______________________________

Je me réveillai à l'aube, titubant dans les bras de quelqu'un, visiblement. Regardant le ciel je pus entrevoir dans une grande barbe le visage de Hagrid, inquiet, qui fixait un point au loin que je n'eus même pas le temps de reconnaître avant que la douleur de mes muscles s'éveille et me fasse sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Au loin, sa voix résonnait, incompréhensible.

Combien de temps cela avait-il fait ?


	2. Brulerai je, enfin ?

**Chapitre deux : Brulerai-je, enfin ?**

Quelqu'un criait mon nom, me touchant, me poussant. M'extirpant de ma rêverie. Hurlant plus fort encore. Ça résonnait en écho jusqu'à ce que la personne tire sur mes draps. Sa voix était urgente, mais tout de même très loin.

- GINNY WEASLEY ! Harry et Ron veulent ABSOLUMENT que tu descendes ! C'est Hermione !

À la seconde j'entendis leur nom, une alarme sonna dans mon crâne. Si eux, Harry et Ron avaient besoin d'elle et ce, pour Hermione qui plus est, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave. De beaucoup plus urgent qui lui semblait être au départ. Elle balaya la salle du regard : Elle était toujours dans le lit d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas rentré de la nuit. Quelle heure était-il ? Le soleil se levait.

-Hermione est à l'infirmerie ! Ils m'ont dit te venir te réveiller sur le champ !

Lavendre. Elle avait raison ! Que faisait-elle encore dans le lit ? Hermione. Hermione. Son esprit imaginait des scénarios, un après les autres. S'adaptant à voir le pire en face de soit. Était-ce Malefoy ? Les détraqueurs ? Un des chiots de Voldemort ? Une plaisanterie de Rogue ?

Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione !

______________________________

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les blancs draps que couveraient me lit au goût horrible de la potion qu'on me faisait ingurgiter de force. La douleur au travers de mes jambes était tout simplement insupportable, on y aurait posé fraichement un cilice que l'effet serait moindre. Être inconsciente était préférable, ouvrir les yeux semblaient être un supplice. Qu'on m'aide.

Les évènements d'hier me revirent soudainement. Le pourquoi de cette douleur, cette sensation de vide dans ma poitrine. Ce manque en mes bras, ce poids sur mes épaules qui écrasent mes omoplates. Sans parler de cette difficulté à respirer convenablement. Entrouvrir un œil et la lumière me transperçait la tête. Ce n'était rien par contre, qu'une aiguille parmi des milliers, si on osait le comparer à la lourdeur des regrets et de ce manque d'affection, ce sentiment de trahison. Mon esprit aurait préféré s'entredéchirer que d'avoir à subir une autre de ces visions. Le regard de Ginny. D'Harry et de Ron. Celui des autres. Je ne méritais plus d'être une Griffondor, ou était passée ma bravoure ? L'ombre de mes tourments était à elle seule pour me détruire. Si faible. J'étais si faible. Le poison de la réalité versus la flamboyante Ginny ? Lorsque amour et haine ne font qu'un…que faut-il faire ?

Pleurer en silence.

Je ne pouvais voir d'autres solutions. Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai tenté ! Rien ne marchait. Je ne pouvais m'avouer que c'était vrai. Ça ne pouvait l'être. Il n'avait jamais eu personne avant. Ou si. Victor. Je l'avais fait car ça me semblait correct. Il était là et ça le rendait heureux. Je l'étais aussi, il était contagieux. Pourtant tout cela me semble si loin maintenant. C'était différent. Avec lui c'était une expérimentation. Et j'en suis fière ! Oui. Je ne mens pas. Il m'a montré ce que je ne pouvais que voir. Ma fait ressentir ce que je devais. Ça semblait si…naturel. Correct. Il avait tout pour lui, la gloire, l'argent, les femmes, un avenir, la beauté. . Il était parfait. Je ne le suis pas.

Mon prince charmant s'est agenouillé devant moi et mon cœur préféré le tromper avec une moins que rien. Une qui n'aura définitivement jamais ce que lui as et ne pourra jamais m'offrir ce que lui m'offrirait. Le rêve et je l'ai repoussé.

Brulerais-je ?

J'entendis bouger à ma gauche. Un bruit de vêtement et une voix masculine, probablement celle de Ron. Bouger – je le devais – la potion n'avait pas totalement fait effet. Mes doigts, commençons par un. La douleur s'était apaisée mais le fait de sentir mes muscles s'étirer était épouvantable. On l'avait vu car on s'approchait de moi. Une main me pris la nuque et la releva, m'obligeant à avaler encore plus d'un liquide visqueux. Me faire bouger était moins pire et je sentis les effets immédiatement, cette fois. Je pu ouvrir mes yeux, la lumière avait été tamisé. Je reconnu bel et bien Ron, debout au pied de mon lit, Harry, sur une chaise regardant le moindre de mes mouvements et une autre tête rousse au dessus de moi tenant un petit gobelet.

Oh non. Pas Ginny.

Eh oui.

Non !

Ses émeraudes effleuraient mon visage. Ses cheveux cascadaient près de ses tempes et virevoltaient lorsqu'ils touchaient à ses épaules. Ses tâches de rousseurs qui menaient une danse éternelle sur son nez et ses joues. Son sourire, simple, m'émerveillait. Cette lueur, cette énergie. Sa peau, si claire, pur comme l'est un ange, belle comme la première neige, mystique comme peu l'être les fantômes. Ginny, mon petit mystère. Peut-être était-ce mon état mais je n'arrivais à lire sur elle quelconque soupçons de haine. Un peu de questionnement et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Ne me regarde pas, implorais-je, je ne le mérite pas. Arrête cette torture. Je t'en supplie. Une larme silencieuse coula lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Ma tête retomba, lourde, fatiguée, meurtrie. Le sommeil me prit.

______________________________

Personne ne savait rien. Chaque soupir se faisait plus pesant que le dernier, chaque question et chaque scénario plus effrayant à chaque seconde. Ce n'était même plus question de prendre une vengeance sur celui qui lui a fait ça, mais de littéralement le tuer. Comment pouvait-on oser toucher Hermione ? Je fulminais. Je ne comprenais rien.

Une heure passa et Mme Pomfresh nous avertie qu'on devait faire ingurgiter à Hermione une potion contre les douleurs musculaires. L'instant où je la soulevai, j'eue l'impression de la sentir bouger. Déposant délicatement le gobelet sur ses lèvres, forçant le liquide à faire son chemin.

Ses yeux. Avais-je rêvé ? Non. J'y cherchais des réponses. Ignorant Ron qui, derrière, essayait de se faire un passage pour être plus près. Je ne pouvais lui parler. Elle semblait souffrir de tout son être. Était-ce vraiment efficace ce que je venais de lui donner ? Parfois je doutais de la magie. Pourquoi ne pas la transporter ailleurs, à Sainte-Mangouste ? Son âme même semblait s'être brisée. Elle se rendormit et je laissai aller mon air que, étrangement, je retenais.

On pu entendre la porte. C'était Hagrid, celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione. Si Harry ne lui en avait pas parlé, jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'il avait un lien dans cette histoire. Il n'aurait été qu'un ami de plus qui était inquiet pour elle. Exactement comme Dean et Neville un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier semblait si concerner par Hermione qu'il aurait été facile d'affirmer que la véritable raison de sa présence ici était plus que ce qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître. Il était vrai que la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus courtisée depuis un certain temps. Elle vieillissait, prenait des formes et était toujours aussi intelligente. Courageuse, forte. Comment ne pouvait-on pas l'aimer ? Tout ses gars et son cœur est si fragile. Pas comme, le mien, certainement. Elle se faisait désirer, c'était peut-être ça, au fond qui lui donnait tant de charme. Depuis sa quatrième année elle n'avait laissé personne. Peut-être Ron, un peu, mais fallait observer pour avoir remarqué. Elle devait avoir d'autre pensée, les cours, la chasse aux Mangemort, à Vous-savez-qui et autre.

« Pauvre Hermione » Entendis-je murmurer Hagrid entre ses dents. Le silence étant de nouveau roi, il repartit. Sans autre regard ni mot. Qu'arrivait-il ici ?


End file.
